Pushion
Pushions (霊子, reading プシオン, literally "Spirit Particles", the English term is "psycheon") are substance-less particles (non-physical entities) that come under the dimension of psychic phenomena. Their existence has been validated, however their true form or function has yet to be clarified. They are similar to Psions, in that Psions are particle manifestations of intention and thought, while Pushions are particle manifestations of the emotions from the intention and thought. [Note: This is still at a hypothetical stage.] Psions and Pushions are both observed in "Para-Psychological Phenomena" which includes Magic as well. These particles are composed of non-physical entities and are not similar to 'Fermions' (that makes the composition of matter) or 'Bosons'. Pushion are hypothesized to be particles formed by emotions. It is not uncommon for a magician to be able to perceive Psions and Pushions. Over-Sensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission Typically, Magicians are limited to being able to "feel" activated Pushions. However, a condition exists called "Over-Sensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission", in which the body can see the Pushions without conscious effort. It is a type of disorder where complete cognizant control cannot be achieved and where one's senses are excessively sharp. It is a hereditary disorder and is not that rare among Magicians. :People who suffer from this condition show symptoms of being oversensitive to non-physical light generated depending on the activity of Pushion's. The emotional state of such a person is more volatile than regular people, as it is affected more by the Pushions. :Since a Magician's sensitivity to Pushion and sensitivity to Psion are more or less directly proportional, the number of Magicians who consciously manipulate Psion and are troubled by being oversensitive to the radiation of spirit particles falls on the higher side. :Those who are visually exposed to spirit particle emissions would have their emotional state affected, and as a result, a person suffering from this disorder tends to be susceptible to the breakdown of his or her mental stability. :One way designed to control this is through Aura Cut Coating Lens, which cuts down on the sensitivity and thus the Pushions seen. Crystal Eyes :People who have "over-sensitivity to spirit particle emissions" are referred to as bearers of "Crystal Eyes" within Ancient Magic. :It is the term used in Divine Earth Magic, for those who can see the colors of the spirits and are also able to see where spirits spring forth and congregate, as well as the 'divine spirits' of the natural order and the key to accessing those systems. :Summoning Magicians, like Mikihiko, while knowing that the spirits have colors, cannot actually see them. The spirits' colors aren't identified by sight, but through recognition of the vibrations. Aura Cut Coating Lenses :The special lenses used in these glasses act as technological aid to help control Pushion sensitivity. It cuts down on visible Pushions, so users are not as affected. In an age where myopia has been eliminated, most people do not wear glasses, leading to people with Aura Cut Coating Lenses to stand out. Spirit-Based magic (SB magic) is the name of the magic which uses Pushions to change the Eidos of a phenomenon. Ancient Magic practitioners refer to Pushions as an individual's spiritual aura. References Category:Magic Category:Terminologies